my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Apis
Apis is a minotaur that served as a slave in Coltypt. Now that he was freed, Apis became general and the responsable for giving the golden bracelets to the worthy warriors of Coltypt. Personality Apis appears to be very serious and focused on the job, as he wanted to continue his job instead of talking with Bes. He also shows his seriousness and assertiveness in his job as general and guardian of the labyrinth. Skills Being a minotaur, he has a great strength. He also has the potential to leave forever, as the Lord of Order gave him eternal longevity. He also has the Golden Power, where he can use the following moves: *Attack of the Minotaur: Apis does a destructive attack that swept away everything that is in his path. *Sun and Moon: Apis lauchs a beam of pure light from his staff. *Shot of the Labyrinth: Wave of energy with which Apis confuses his opponents by losing their balance Description in the saga The Tale of Coltypt In "Exile", he is working at the construction of the temple, when Bes shares with him his hopes that Amun will save them by taking the throne that is rightfuly his. However, he seems to share the same opinion as Seth about their lives as slaves. In "The River of Blood and the Plagues", Apis is present when Seth confronts Amun and tries to persuate him to stop. In "The Tenth Plague - The Death of the First Born", Bes is presente during the meeting where Amun announces the tenth plague. In "The Beginning of a New Era", he is nominated general and warriors trainer by Amun. Then, the Lord of Order gives him eternal longevity and also a golden bracelet with some of his power and told him to find worthy warriors to the other bracelets. In "Retaliation", Apis, along with Montu, faces Pandora and Rothbart, fighting with the former, while Montu fights Rothbart. Their fight is intensified after Shu is deactivated. When Rothbart harms Montu mortally, Apis attacks the wizard, being able to bring him down, returning him to his true form. Pandora takes advantage of his distraction to subdue him and almost kills him, only to not do that due to the return of the sun that reactivates Shu. Apis is by Montu's side when he dies, where Apis promisses that he will train Horus so he can be the warrior Montu would be proud of. He then informs everyone about Montu's death and then tells to Isis about his dying wish and she agrees with it. In "Apis' Labyrinth", Apis opens the inside of the labyrinth so Kefer and Horus can do the test to gain the golden bracelets. After they are succeeded, he gives them their respective golden bracelet, being Horus' the one that belonged to his father. In "Shu Rebels", when Apis is training his soldiers, Shu appears and attack them. Apis tries to fight him with his Golden Power, but his eventually defeated. He is then taken to Osiris' lab by Kefer, Anubis and Horus. In "Amun's Decision", Apis is seen overseeing the battle simulation between Kefer and Anubis, but postpones the training when Hathor arrives to take her sons to the Council room. In "Clash Between Brothers", Apis is overseeing the training of the new Golden Warriors with Kefer when they receive the news about Anubis' return from Horus. He then watches the beginning of the challenge between Kefer e Anubis. In "The Rise of Two Pharaohs", Apis watches, concerned, Kefer training intensively, until Horus arrives and goes deal with him. He is also present when Amun announces that he and Hathor will go to live in Harmonia and when Kefer becomes the new pharaoh. In "The Guardian's Betrayal", Apis, along with Horus, fights Toth and Khnum when they and Anubis invade the Golden Citadel. Later, he watches Sobek's trial. In “Isolation”, Apis helps Kefer dealing with his feelings regarding the loss of his soldiers. He is also presented when Kefer uses the scepters to isolate Coltypt. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia * Apis is based on the character with the same name from the animated series Egyxos. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Minotaurs Category:Coltypt Inhabitants Category:Golden Army